A Second Chance
by lovepeacesaraa
Summary: Anything can happen when two best friends head off to college together. Throw in two boys with dark secrets? Even better.
1. Camera Trouble

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Hey guys. So I've had this idea for a while now, and it's kind of a "spin-off" of Ashley's story, RTF. It has the same OC (original characters) which are Maya Anne Colt (Me) and Colette Ivy Sommers (Ashley). This first chapter is kind of short, but you'll get the jist of it. So, yeah. Enjoy!**

**{I also want to take a moment and thank Ashley. She is my bestest Deanie Girl ever, and I love her to death. She is awesome and sweet and cool, and I give her full credit for this original story idea. She actually has been my inspiration to write this certain story. Make sure you check her stories out and tell her how amazing she is!**

**Love you Deanie Girl! 4 ;) }**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

People say that before you die, your life flashes before your eyes. Others say that you'll see a bright white light before you go. I, however, had a different ending. My life - what I remember of it - did not flash before my eyes, nor did I see a bright white light. Instead of that, I clearly remembered that warm sunny afternoon in the tailend of '09, when I was walking home with my friend Colette. All it took was one phone call, two people, and my life took an unexpected detour down a dark road from which I would not return.

...

"Hurry up slow poke!"

Colette's voice cut through my thoughts, jolting me awake. I lay underneath the covers, shivering from my recent nightmare. The bright sun poured into my bedroom, illuminating everything it's yellow, milky light touched.

I groaned, not ready to get up, and turned over, burrying my face in my light blue pillow. "Does class really have to start this early?" I mumbled, opening my eyes to see the darkness that surronded me since my face was pressed against the pillow.

I heard Colette laugh. "Yes, Maya, it does. And hurry, because I heard if were not there early, he'll make us write an essay on the very. First. Day." Colette's voice got dramatic as she ended the sentance, and I nearly jumped a few feet in the air as she tickled my sides.

"Colette!" I shrieked, standing up, my whole body stiff. My heard pounded in my chest as I stared at the blonde laughing in front of me. "It's not funny, Cole!" I snapped, glaring at her as I headed towards the mirror, frowning at the reflection.

"Oh, it was definitly funny. Plus, I got it all on video," Colette said, a huge smirk on her face. I turned around, staring at her with narrow eyes.

"Video?" I asked cautiously, my eyes narrowing more.

Colette nodded, her blonde curles bouncing with her head. She pulled her hand out from behind her back, revealing a small black Flip video camera.

I gaped at my friend, unable to believe she'd gotten that on video. "Colette!" I exclaimed, running towards her. She just smiled widely before darting out of the room. I heave an irritated sigh before running after her, leaping over a pile of dirty laundry. "Colette give me the damn video camera!" I hollared after her, pulling my messy bedhead hair into a ponytail.

Colette stood by the open window, the hand that held the camera outstretched outside it. I stopped in the entrance of the kitchen, my mouth open. "You wouldn't dare," I said, glaring at the blonde.

She giggled and let the camera go a little bit. I gasped and lurched foreward just as the black device slipped from her grasp. I growled, my eyes, peircing into Colette's. "I swear to God if someone finds that video camera, you're dead," I said before turning on my heels and heading out the door of our appartment. Colette's laughter bounced off the walls behind me as I slammed the door shut, pounding down the steps.

_I can't believe her_ I thought as I rounded a corner, heading down more steps. But that was Colette Ivy Sommers. My best friend since grade school. We'd shared a pack of 62 colored pencils with a sharpener on the back. Best friends ever since. And yes, Colette Ivy Sommers did happen to be sometimes annoying and loud, and her love for pie and hard rock was a bit disturbing at times, but we were like sisters, and I knew I'd be lost without her.

That's why we decided to go to the same college together, Columbia College in Chicago, Illinois. It was where we could both follow our passions, our dreams. Colette's was to be a band manager, and she was already working that out with a local rock band in town. Me? I wanted to be a professional photographer, so I went to study photography.

When Colette and I had first gotten to Chicago, we'd stayed up the night before, blasting Led Zepplin, craming our faces full of junk food, pie (which Colette proudly supplied with her "excellent" baking skills.) and endless bottles of champaign. That is why today, for our first day of class, I looked like I'd been run over and kicked into a ditch a few times.

I finally made it down to the ground and went around a corner, my bangs falling into my face.

"Is this your camera?"


	2. Moviestar Smile

**AUTHORS NOTE: Chapter 2 is finally up! Sorry for the wait inbetween. But I think this one is better, IMO, than the first chapter. Slowly getting better, bare with me! Anyway, I'd really like it if I could get some more reviews on this one? It'd be nice to hear what y'all think ;) Enjoy Chapter 2! Chapter 3 to be up soon!**

….

At first, I was surprised that anyone would be up this early, especially outside. I turned towards the sound of the voice, and my breath caught in my throat.

The guy standing before me was cute. I mean, really cute. Not the kind of cute you'd see in school, but like moviestar cute. He looked like he could be a moviestar. That was it.  
>When I realized I had been staring at this stranger I didn't even know for longer than was probably comfortable for both of us, I opened my mouth to speak. "Uhm, yeah, it is," I told him, offering a small smile as I walked towards him.<br>He returned my smiled and held out his hand with the camera in it as I reached for it. "I was talking on the phone when it fell right in front of me," he said, flicking a piece of dusty brown hair from his matching eyes. Instantly, I became red in the face, my palms sweaty.  
>"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry! My friend threw it out of the window before..." I started, but let my voice trail off as he started chuckling and waving his hand.<br>"It's no big deal, don't worry about it," he said, his lips still curved into that moviestar smile. I felt myself relax, and the video camera turned out to be the last thing on my mind.  
>"Well, thanks," I replied softly, glancing down at the small black device as I turned it over with my fingers absentmindedly. My mind was racing as to what to say, because I didn't exactly want to leave just yet, even though I knew I had to be to class in less than 2 hours.<br>"Maya! Stop talking and get up here! We have an emergency!"  
>I groaned, Sam looking up at the window, as Colette's blonde head appeared out of the third story window. "What?" I called back up at her, an annoyed look on my face, hands on my hips, as I turned to look up at my insane friend.<br>"You're crap Celine Dion CD is stuck in the disc player and wont come out! My head is going to explode if I heart her singing about her heart going on or whatever it's about one more time!" she hollared, covering her ears with her hands for emphasis. I rolled my eyes and turned back to Sam, who was unsucessfully hiding an amused smile.  
>"I gotta get going, but thanks for getting the camera," I told him, giving him one last smile before turning to leave.<br>"Wait," he said, gently reaching for my arm to stop me. I turned, looking questioningly at him. Another moviestar smile. "What's your name?" he asked, eyes actually looking into mine. Which, of course, made my cheeks flush a bright shade of pink.  
>"Maya," I told him with my own ordinary smile before turning in a hurry, practically tripping over the first flight of stares as I made my rushed escape. I could feel his eyes follow me all the way up until I disappeared into my room.<br>"Get it out. I'm about to chuck it out the freaking window. Out. Now."  
>Colette shoved the disc player in my face, disgust clear in her voice. I sighed and took the disc player from her, toying with it. After the eject button wouldn't work, I had to literally pry it open with my fingernails, which resulted in a loud pop, and a tiny 'ping ping ping' sound as shards of plastic along with the CD hit the floor. Relief flooded Colette's face. "Thank God. You got it out. But, now you owe me a new disc player," she said, giving me a quick signature Colette smirk before skipping back to the bathroom, toothbrush hanging loosely out of her mouth.<br>I watched her go before closing my eyes and letting out a happy sigh, feeling my heart beating a million miles a minute. His face, eyes, hair. I couldn't get any of it out of my head. And his smile, oh dear, his smile. That was the best part. Not only was it a moviestar smile, it was genuine. Like he was actually glad to return the camera to me. It made my heart beat even faster, and I was completely fine with it.  
>"Who's got you all dopey, May?" Colette asked, poking her head out of the bathroom to look at me curiously, cutting through my thoughts.<br>"Oh, no one," I replied in a sing song voice, practically dancing to my room to get ready. She watched, one eyebrow arched, as wind from my running by blew a few curls around her face. I reached my bedroom and opened the closet doors, breathing in the fresh air that flew in from my open window just a few feet away, my ears happy to hear the birdsong that accompanied it.  
>"Dude, can you tone it down? You're creeping me out. Look, I have goosebumps," Colette stated, following me into my room and sticking out her arm. I glanced over at her as I snatched a flowy white top from it's place among the clutter of cloths.<br>"Come on, Cole. You're ruining my good mood," I pouted, flashing puppy dog eyes before turning back to my closet, rumaging around for my pencil skirt that I'd bought just for my presentation today. Colette just rolled her eyes and returned to the bathroom. A minute later, I could hear sink water running. "Don't use too much water! I don't want a bill like last time, you camel," I reminded her, examining a black skirt that wasn't my pencil skirt, but had caught my eye.  
>"I've told you this before, it wasn't me. Those bands require much hydration to do their thing," she replied, shutting the water off, chugging a glass of water herself. Colette came into my room again, leaning against the doorframe and crossing her arms.<br>I tossed the skirt back onto the growing pile of already examined cloths. "Aha!" I exclaimed, almost diving into my closet. I could feel Colette's eyes pierce into my back, confused, as I emerged holding my treasured three-day old pencil skirt. "I found you," I told the skirt, nodding as I looked over the top and skirt together. "Well, still. That's the last time I'm spending $140 on a water bill," I informed her, turning my eyes to her. Colette held up her hands in surrender, backing out of the room.  
>"Cons of being a band manager," she yelled over her shoulder, slamming the door to her room. I found myself laughing as I slipped out of my pajamas and hurried to the bathroom, turning on the water for my shower. A smile came to my face as I heard the overwhelming sound of ACDC blasting from Colette's room and I knew that this, college, was the beginning of the rest of our lives.


	3. Classy

**AUTHORS NOTE: I'm so sorry guys! It has been way too long since I updated this story, but I promise that I have not forgotten about it! I've just been having some other things to deal with, and a bit of writers' block. But please, enjoy! And if anyone has any ideas on how Maya/Sam/Dean/Colette should meet (besides Ashley's with Colette ;) ), feel free to message me, or tweet me at lovepeacesaraa! More the merrier!**

**Also, I want to give a special thanks to Sarah Dessen. You are a wonderful person, and your writing is gorgeous. Thank you for being such an inspiration.**

BANG!

My eyes flew open as a loud crash sounded in the room adjacent to the bathroom. I yanked the shower on/off knob so it was off and leaped out of the shower, flinging my change of clothes on me in a hurry, my hair wet and wavy. "Colette?" I called, pulling the bathroom door open and rushed out, steam billowing out behind me. As soon as I heard her mumbled reply, I hurried down the hallway and skidded on the wood floor into her room. AC/DC was still rumbling on the stereo, and I had to yell to be heard over the music. "Colette! Are you okay?" I asked, worried, as I picked my way through the mess of cloths thrown about, and a countless number of records and CD's strewn all over the floor.

"I was looking for this! And I found it!" Colette squealed, holding up a slightly old, slightly torn up Def Leppard band t-shirt from where she lay on the ground.

I glanced around, eyes wide at the gigantic mess she'd obviously made in the process. "Yeah, well, could you have done that without destroying your room?" I asked, shock evident in my expression as well as my voice. Colette just waved me off and got to her feet, sliding the shirt on over her head. "There. Now I'm all ready," she said, looking back at me and grinning. When I saw her frown, I knew my expression must've been one that she did not find as me agreeing with her. "What?"

I cleared my throat. "Colette. This is the first day of college, not a band tour. Classy, remember?" I told her, speaking slow and deliberately as if explaining to a five year old not to eat glue. Which, if you took away the scenarios, was pretty much the same thing.

Colette rolled her eyes. "Maya. I'm a band manager. This is classy." Crossing her arms over her chest, she raised a sharp blonde eyebrow. "And what about you, Miss Teachers' Pet? Are you actually planning to follow those ridiculous clothing guidelines?" she asked. I opened my mouth to speak, but Colette continued before I could even form a reply. "I mean, come on Maya. Lighten up. It's college, not a job interview," she mocked, a smug look on her face as she turned, blasting the AC/DC music even louder as she passed the stereo.

Rolling my eyes, I left her room and disappeared into the bathroom, taking my reflection in the mirror in. My white blouse, tucked into the pencil skirt I'd spent the whole morning looking for, was formal and nice, not exactly what I thought was classified as a 'teachers' pet' outfit. The shoes, a scruffy pair of black stilettoes, were plain and ordinary, toning down the overall formal look of the outfit. I bent down, licking my thumb and rubbing it against a dusty spot on the back of the heel until it was black again. I straightened myself out and flipped the light switch off, leaving my reflection behind me.

"May, have you seen my phone?" Colette called from the living room. I noticed the throbbing noise of AC/DC was gone, and without it the silence almost seemed eerie.

"On the kitchen counter," I hollered from where I was, my voice echoing off the walls and down the hallway to where Colette was. Grabbing my purse and myriad of papers, I headed off down to the kitchen, only to stop in the entryway, shock written all over my face. I had to clear my throat once, twice, and finally a third time before I got the attention of Colette. "What the hell are you doing, Colette Ivy Sommers?" There was an obvious edge to my voice as I caught her, her whole hand in a square box, a shocked look on her face. Slowly, Colette's hand dropped what it had grabbed, but she still held the box, raising her eyebrows.

"I thought that we shared everything! Plus, I'm starving. And you know how I get when I don't eat," she added with a threatening tone. I rolled my eyes, not really in the mood to deal with this.

"I told you, I'm saving those for tonight! Whatever you take out now, you don't get later," I warned, giving her a hard stare as I walked over to her, snatching the box out of her hands. "Jeeze, you've eaten practically the whole box Cole!" I snapped, as I glanced at the box's contents, which were a few crumbs and at least two cookies left. Colette just shrugged and walked past me, grabbing her purse off the chair. I just groaned and put the box back, shutting the cupboard. "Let's just go," I said, shaking my head and walking towards the door. Once outside, neither Colette nor I talked as we walked to our car. That is, until we got inside.

"I call radio," Colette piped up, already reaching for one of her cassette tapes. Sitting in the passenger seat, and just shook my head. I could see the smirk written clearly on my best friend's face as she popped in her AC/DC cassette, the music vibrating the whole car. "Come on, May! I'm practically your sister. You can't hate me. It doesn't work like that," she informed me, laughing as she started the car, backing out.

I sighed, glancing at her from where I sat. "I know. Just, next time, control your appetite. I'm surprised that your cloths still fit," I countered, pretending to be confused.

Colette's smirk grew at that as she came to the stop sign, looking both ways. "I have my ways of exercise, Maya, you know that," she chirped. I groaned, shaking my head, but there was nothing I could do about it.

That was just the way Colette Ivy Sommers was.


End file.
